


You made me have a dream, of your dancing shadow in the night

by Trickster_iron



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I need Loco back, M/M, Yuzu is drooling over Shoma, thirsty!Yuzuru, tight fitting training clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_iron/pseuds/Trickster_iron
Summary: Shoma is skating to Loco and Yuzu is losing his mind...he is wearing tight fitting training clothes.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Shoma Uno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	You made me have a dream, of your dancing shadow in the night

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a song by my favourite group and the title is part of the translated lyrics and so, this came up as a result, despite the song being way more serious and hot than my fic lmao  
Also, I just needed everyone at The Ice, don't @ me lol  
Thank you and I hope you like it! Nationals are soon and I am NOT ready lol  
Comments and kudos are loved! Thank you!

It was frustrating. It was killing him, and he just couldn’t focus. His jumps were fine, the run-through of his free was good as well, easy, perfect, balanced, but now he was frozen by the boards, trying to keep his mouth close instead of wide open and…and the water he took wasn’t enough for his dry throat. It was just. It was unfair, that is what it was.

Because it was Shoma’s turn of a run-through and, although throughout all the practice he has been a distraction, with those tight fit black training clothes, –where did he get them, honestly– accentuating his curves, the turtleneck looking amazing and even with the sleeves rolled up, showing his forearms, he looked good.

Who thought of making Shoma wear that? Who thought to pair those clothes with _Loco_, of all the programs?

He gulped. The younger was just starting, and Yuzu was in for a total of 4 minutes and 30 seconds of frustration. He whimpered when Shoma started the program, barely audible because he wasn’t that far gone, not yet anyway, but he was sure everyone in the rink fell under the spell of the dark and sensual intensity of his gaze at the first notes by Piazzolla.

The whole program was powerful, the strength of his movement, his controlled core at the changes of directions, the arms, the way he arched his back and almost gasped into the song, making it the most sensual dance he has ever seen. And he doesn’t even want to begin with the cantilever.

He was going to die, or jump Shoma at the first chance he gets, whichever happens first.

The first spin on the program, before the vocals started always make him feel dizzy with want.

“Are you okay? Do you need your inhaler?” He heard a teasing voice next to him and turned to look at Javier, his ex-rink mate was part of the same dates as him, for The Ice. His grin was bright, mocking and Yuzu knew that Javi knew what he was thinking. It was unnerving, how much of an open book he was whenever the younger Japanese was concerned.

Yuzuru frowned and pouted. “It is not my fault! Look at him! Shoma is wearing…Shoma is, oh God.” He stammered. It was the first jumping pass of the song, the quad flip and Shoma nailed it. He wasn’t sure what was hotter, his skate, his better technique, or his clothes. Or just Shoma himself with those three elements. A mortal weapon.

It also didn’t help that he was the most adorable off the ice, when he wasn’t performing, despite having his moments of teasing, of flirting back that made Yuzu question everything he ever knew about Japan’s ace.

Javier was looking at him with an amused smile and shook his head. Yuzuru was lost to the world, enchanted by the image of Shoma wearing tight fitting clothes for a change and the beauty that was ‘Balada para un Loco’. If you asked the Spaniard, he was sure Yuzuru realised he was in love with the Olympic Silver medallist the moment he saw his Loco at the GPF.

It was cute, as well, that the same program reduced Yuzu to a blushing mess after all these years.

Yuzuru didn’t know who he needed to thank for this moment. Sure, as maddening as it was because he couldn’t react in any way he wanted, the figure skating gods were finally rewarding him for all his hardships during the past two seasons. Maybe this is his blessing to start the new season the right way.

He needed to thank Mao for the invite, maybe buy her something, like meat. Yuzu felt a pang of fondness, _those Nagoya natives_. He couldn’t ponder much longer, his breath hitched with Shoma’s combo, instead of going for the triple axel, euler, and triple flip, he used the triple salchow to the combination. Exhilaration filled his being. The Olympic Champion had been worrying all season over Shoma, despite knowing he was back from the disaster of Saitama, he was happy when he saw him trying all kinds of crazy combinations during World Team Trophy. Worried sick, but happy, nonetheless.

He pointedly ignored his friends teasing of _‘his 3A4T is the partner to your 4T3A sequence’_. Yuzu thought the same, but he wasn’t going to dig his own grave.

The ending was growing closer and, soon enough, the cantilever made its appearance and Yuzu. His mind stopped working, stretched to a halt.

“Oh,” he whispered, softly, the sound deep from his throat and he could barely register Javier trying to muffle his laughter behind his back.

He needed to talk to Shoma about the faces he makes while doing a cantilever. Either they need to stop, or he needs the pass to openly ogle at him next time.

Yuzuru finally breathed a heavy sigh, relief and disappointment when Shoma stopped his spin in his ending pose, gaze still intense, but a magic that was broken when he went back to his bashful self. Eyes bright, lips wide in a grin and blush adorable in his jawline.

It knocked the wind out of his lungs.

“I’m going to die Javi.” He barely left out. He could practically feel his friend rolling his eyes at him.

“No Yuzu, I mean…” The Spaniard trailed off and he looked back at him, his eyes glinting with mischief, “unless you end up having an asthma attack next time Shoma skates. Thinking about it, we should be prepared, what if he performs Stairway to Heaven and _Loco_ on the same day?”

He made a choked sound, willing his mind to not go to those places but it was difficult. Stairway to Heaven was flirty and the ‘come here’ motion he added during Worlds almost made him pass out, now pairing that with Loco which is one of the sexiest programs he has ever seen. Yeah, he must have his inhaler at hand.

The younger skated towards them, smile bashful and eyes bright and Yuzu was caught between cooing and whimpering.

“How was it?” He asked, smile shy but hopeful and Yuzu, he thought he must know how he felt about the program. Javier laughed and ruffled his hair, to the younger’s chagrin.

“It was very good Shoma.” The Spaniard said, laughing at the other’s pout. “I actually think it is better than before,” at his words, Shoma nodded, excited.

“I feel better performing it now than before,” his expression conveyed his happiness clearly and Yuzu was sure someone had shot an arrow straight to his heart. “What do you think Yuzu-kun?” His doe eyes were looking at him, the redness of his jaw hadn’t relented and not only he had grown so much that Yuzuru felt overwhelmed, but he was still the cutest thing he has ever seen.

He only whimpered in answer, making Javier lose his balance because he was laughing so hard, the only thing stopping the fall was his quick reflexes, gripping tightly at the boards. Shoma frowned, confused.

“Yuzu-kun?” He clearly didn’t understand what was wrong and looked adorably confused. Brows furrowed, mouth set in a pout, narrowed eyes and the endearing head tilt. Instead of answering, he hugged him tight to his chest, a hand on his nape and the other around his waist, while he nuzzled his hair. “Yuzu-kun!” The younger sounded scandalised, but he just dipped his head to the crook of his neck.

“Don’t worry Shoma,” he vaguely heard Javier say, amusement colouring his voice. “He really liked it a lot, so much I think, that you will have a hard time to peel him off you.”

The younger’s hands settled on his shoulders and with gentleness but strength, he tried to pry him off, but Yuzu wasn’t going anywhere, he liked feeling Shoma’s body against his. He whined in protest and tightened his hold.

“He could benefit from a cold shower as well,” he could picture Javier’s face, after years of knowing the older, he knew he was smirking down at Shoma, wiggling his eyebrows and a mocking glint in his eyes. Yuzuru worried a little, about the way the other Japanese was going to take the teasing but, instead, he sighed.

“Yuzu-kun, we need to do something about this…you can’t do this every time I skate to Loco…and for the next shows, I am also adding Stairway to Heaven,” he found the situation funny, it was a little indignant but Yuzuru had other worries for now.

Still, without letting go or lifting his face from the other’s neck, he said, voice petulant, “why Stairway to Heaven?” It was thrilling, but also an inconvenience.

“Because Mao-chan wants to watch it live.”

The two times Olympic Champion whined again, it may not be the best to throw a tantrum in front of his boyfriend, but he didn’t care, Shoma was used to them by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a great day!


End file.
